Nuestro Momento
by ABlaker
Summary: Es solo un momento, es todo perfecto, es nuestro reencuentro.  Te necesitaba y ahora te tengo, no pienses que te dejare ir  todo visto desde el punto de vista Carly  Dejen review pliss!


One moment.

Todo es silencio, todo está callado, sepulcral, vacio y tenebroso. Comienzo a sentirme desesperada, tu llegada se me hace eterna, tus palabras lejanas, tus recuerdos sin embargo los conservo y es lo que mantiene en mí una esperanza. Recuerdo que llamaste poco más de una hora, diciendo que me extrañabas, que necesitabas verme, que vendrías a verme desde allá, el lugar donde te encuentras porque querías estar conmigo. Haz tomado un vuelo y no has querido que fuese a buscarte, que nos encontraríamos en mi departamento, sin embargo esto solo me desespera mas.

Recuerdo nuestras despedidas, cada vez que venias a visitarme yo era la mas feliz, porque podía tenerte entre mis brazos, porque podía besarte, tocarte, ser tuya una y otra vez, sin embargo tenias que marcharte de nuevo y yo simplemente me quedaba aquí. La puerta sige sin sonar, me levanto de el sillón y comienzo a dar vueltas en círculo. Miro el reloj, parece no haber avanzado mucho, comienzo a sentirme más agobiada por esto. Mi cabeza da un giro repentino y comienzo a pensar en cuando aun éramos niños, haciendo el programa de iCarly los tres, después fuimos creciendo, con ello comencé a darme cuenta de que no era a Freddie, a quien yo quería, sino era a ti. Quien llevaba muchos años conmigo y que a pesar de discutir de vez en cuando y todo eso, siempre te quedaste conmigo. Me costó mucho trabajo darme cuenta y aun mas trabajo aceptarlo, pero cuando fui capaz de desirtelo, tu no me rechazaste, al contrario, uniste tus labios con los míos, y me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas pese a todo.

Camine a la cocina, comienza a darme sed, tomo un vaso de agua, y bebo rápidamente, quisiera ya tenerte entre mis brazos, diciéndome que ya no volverás a irte, y solo con pensar esto una oleada de calor recorre mi espalda.

De repente la puerta sueña, mi corazón se acelera tanto que me es difícil respirar normal. Tan rápido como mis pies me permiten llego hasta esta, y la abro…

Y allí estas tu, con una enorme sonrisa blanca saliendo entre tus labios, y tus ojos vivos fijos en mi.

Me miras con alegría, me tomas de la cintura y me levantas del suelo en un fuerte abrazo, del que después me das vueltas. Yo estoy igual de feliz que tu. Me devuelves al suelo sin soltar mi cintura, mientras tus ojos azules y profundos buscan mi mirada, y luego no solo tus ojos buscan los míos, sino que también tu boca busca la mía, hasta encontrarse y unirse en un delicado beso.

Siento mi pecho estallas de tanta alegría, mientras mi lengua esta en deleite con la tuya. Simplemente no quiero pensar en el hecho de que mañana te iras de nuevo, y yo me quedare aquí, esperándote otra vez. Aprieto los ojos sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, mientras corto nuestro beso para poder respirar. Ahora todo es diferente, en tus ojos puedo ver un enorme deseo hacia mi, puedo imaginar todo lo que tienes en mente y me hace sonreír, amo cuando me miras así.

Tus brazos se abrazan mas a mi cintura, en ese momento puedo leer tus pensamientos, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar mientras nuestras bocas se buscan para saciar un sed de una por la otra. No sé en qué momento la puerta se hayo cerrada, pero eso no me importaba, no ahora, tú eras todo lo que tenía importancia en este momento. Tus manos se deslizan entre mi blusa y me la sacas tan rápido como tu boca saborea mi cuello, adoro esa forma tuya de marcarme como tu propiedad.

Tus manos delicadas y a la vez salvajes, poco a poco van dejando al descubierto mi piel y la marcas una y otra vez. Yo a la vez hago lo mismo te desnudo poco a poco y ágilmente acaricio toda tu piel, quiero borrar las carisias de alguien que fui yo, para que después sean solo las mías las que recuerdes. Y marco tu cuello, tus pechos, tu perfecto abdomen, tu vientre y todo lo que yo pueda besar, sin embargo tu me prefieres a mí, débil, suave, como lo que soy, y tu siendo más fuerte prefieres darme más de lo que yo te doy. Puedo jurar que soy inmensamente feliz, el éxtasis en que me has hecho caer no puede hacerme más feliz.

Pero no conforme quiero darte algo de lo que tú me das, saboreo lo dulce de tus senos, y sé que también te hago feliz. Mi nombre jamás sonó mas dulce mientras se escapaba de tus labios entre gemidos. Y te tomo al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo, mientras me doy cuenta que cada parte de tu piel, lleva la mía.

Sabes que no puedo sentirme mejor, y sé que tu lo estas también, puedo verlo en esa hermosa y grande sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro, ahora tu cuerpo descansa junto al mío, en la alfombra de esta habitación. Tu rubia cabellera esta alborotada, tus ojos me penetran y me siento sonrojar.

Con tu mano quitas un mecho de mi rostro, suavemente acaricias mi mejilla, tus ojos en los míos, no necesito mas nada. En medio de toda esta felicidad me siento entristeces al pensar en que mañana tú te irás, y no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes. Me cobijas entre tus brazos, mientras susurras:

-Te amo Carly- Dices en un tono dulce y melodioso para mis oídos, comienzo a temblar.

-¿En verdad me amas?- Dudo de tus palabras, aunque en el fondo las quisiera creer.

-Claro que si- Dices sorprendida –Siempre te amado, eres la única persona en mi vida y quiero que lo sigas siendo- Mientras sigues jugando con mi cabello.

-No me digas mas nada Sam, solo no quiero pensar que mañana te irás, no quiero hacerme más ilusiones- Desvió mi mirada de tus ojos, mientras me doy cuenta de que tu mano ya no juguetea mi cabello, entonces algo anda mal.

- ¿No me crees? – Con voz fría

Vuelvo mi mirada a tus ojos, y ahora sé que no me has mentido, tus ojos vidriosos pero seguros, amenazan a mi corazón con romperse. Sé que has dicho la verdad.

-Sam… júrame que soy la única en tu vida, y que esto nunca se terminara- Mientras te sonrió solo a ti y entrelazo mi mano con la tuya, entonces veo la vida de nuevo florecer en tus ojos.

Tu sonríes, mientras tu otra mano de nuevo acaricias mi mejilla, se que percibes mi miedo, ese miedo a perderte. – Carly Shay… te lo juro- Mientras me das un beso fugaz en los labios – Y como muestra de que Sam cumple con su palabra…- Aprietas la mano que aun se encuentra unida a la mía – Ya no pienso marcharme de tu lado- Sonríes ante mi expresión perpleja.

-Solo que tendrás que pensar donde viviremos, porque no pienso quedarme con tu hermano- Bromeo haciendo que yo volviera a mi perfecta realidad, ahora sí, ya nada en este mundo puede acabar con la felicidad que brinca en mi corazón.


End file.
